Familiar
|artist = & |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 144 |kcal = |dura = 3:16 |nowc = Familiar |audio = |choreo = Cain KitsaisFile:Familiar ChoreoProof.png |perf = Thibaut Orsonihttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bm_XV6slyNa/?taken-by=thibautorsoni[[:File:Screenshot 2018-10-25-17-35-19.png]] }}" " by and is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a man. He has black hair hidden under an orange trilby hat with a red lace, and a matching dark beard and moustache. He wears a magenta button-down shirt with a tropical pattern of black and yellow-orange palm leaves. The first few buttons on his shirt are left undone and it is semi-tucked into his pants. He also wears a pair of turquoise chino pants with a black belt and indigo sneakers with a white sole and toe. He is accessorized with round black sunglasses, multiple dark brown wooden-beaded necklaces and bracelets, a large gold bracelet, and gold rings. Background The routine takes place in a circle flanked by colored stripes on the side. During the routine, hibiscus flowers and parrots can be seen in the background. In the beginning, a lighthouse can be seen along with a square spinning around it. Afterwards, frangipani flowers get spit out from the bottom of the screen before transitioning to another circle with 2 toucans, 2 orange hibiscus flowers, 2 blue seashells, 3 palm trees, and a city with the word "Familiar" written in its sky. The toucans nod to the beat of the song while the 3 buildings in the city light up to the beat. During the pre-chorus, the background transitions to a beach theme with dolphins flanking the sides, 2 cruise ships, 2 seashells, 2 umbrellas, and a bridge going into a cabana in the circle. In the chorus, the background changes to several sets of circles that pulse and spin to the beat of the song while a palm leaf can be seen in the central circle. Lines pass through the circles to make it look like a big guitar as hibiscus flowers grow on the circle. The lines get strummed in the guitar parts of the song. During the second part of the song, cars appear in the lighthouse circle before changing to another palm leaf with a car coming out of it. In the process, 2 buildings appear on the side alongside the parrots, hibiscus flowers, and palm trees. In the "Ah ah ah" part, the background changes to a postcard with "Later tonight" on the side, bicycles scrolling through the postcard and the palm trees, lighthouse, building, and hibiscus flowers at the bottom. In J Balvin's verse, the coach magically makes hibiscus flowers, seashells, triangles, cars, palm trees, parrots, and deck chairs appear one by one to his movement. They then start pulsating to the beat. In the final part of the song, the coach walks through an imaginary tunnel made of 2 rotating squares as cars drive past him and disappear along with the buildings on the side. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hands up. Gold Move 2: Bend over and put your right finger on your lips. Familiar gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Familiar gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Familiar gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Familiar gm 2-0.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *'' '' marks Liam Payne s solo debut in the series. **Including his work with One Direction, is the seventh song by Liam Payne in the series. ***He is also the second solo artist from One Direction to be in the series, after . **This the eighth song to feature any One Direction member. **'' '' is also the fourth song by J Balvin in the main series. ***This is also his second song to be featured on . *A car in the background has the license plate number "JD-2019", due to the routine being released in . *In the gameplay preview, the score bars for every player (except Happy) are off-center, resulting in Baby’s being out of the rectangle. ** This also happens with the previews for One Kiss and Toy. *The seventh generation version of the routine uses a more simplified background. Gallery Game Files Familiar cover generic.png|''Familiar'' Familiar cover albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_b34b010f420a3f86_14.png| album background Familiar banner bkg.png| menu banner Familiar cover 1024.png| cover Familiar 989.png|Avatar Familiar pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Promotional Images Familiar teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmgXCf3BmvV/ Just-Dance-2019-212432.jpg|Promotional gameplay Familiar promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Others Familiar thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Familiar thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Familiar background comparison.png|Background comparison postcard_familiar002.png|Postcard 1 postcard_familiar002_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_familiar004.png|Postcard 2 postcard_familiar004_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) Familiar Concept 01-1024x576.jpg Familiar Concept 02-1024x576.jpg Familiar Concept 03-1024x576.jpg Familiar Concept 04-1024x576.jpg Familiar Concept 06-1024x576.jpg Familiar Concept 05-1024x576.jpg Familiar Concept 07-1024x576.jpg Familiar Concept 08-1024x576.jpg Familiar Concept 1-1024x576.jpg Videos Official Music Video Liam Payne & J Balvin - Familiar (Official Video) Familiar (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Familiar - Gameplay Teaser (US) Familiar - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Familiar - Just Dance 2019 Familiar - Just Dance 2019 (7th-Gen) Extraction Familiar - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) Familiar - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) (7th-Gen) References Site Navigation es:Familiar Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by J Balvin Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Spanish Songs